Sungguh, Terima Kasih
by Aniki-kun
Summary: Alkisah perjuangan Boboiboy untuk dapat bertemu sang ratu di hatinya, Yaya,, setelah sekian lamanya tak pernah bertemu, serta jalinan komunikasi antara keduanya yang juga terputus di tengah jalan akibat suatu skandal yang menimpa salah satu dari mereka .. Dapatkah Boboiboy bertemu dengannya tepat waktu? Ataukah, dia akan terlambat ..? — [BBB/Yaya, slight Fang/Ying] [Mind to RnR?]
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**"Sungguh, Terima Kasih .."**

* * *

 _._

 _Disclaimer :_ _ **Boboiboy**_ _by_ _ **Animonsta Studios/Monsta _ Story**_ _by_ _ **Aniki-kun**_

 _Genre :_ _ **Drama, Hurt/Comfort,**_ _ & a bit of __**Friendship**_

 _WARNING! .._ _ **AR, AT, OOC(Med)**_ ** _, Future!Chara's, Typo(s),_** ** _No Alien, No Super Power,_** ** _alur ribet, 'Judul dan summary bisa saja melenceng dari isi ceritanya', etc._**

 ** __D.L.D.R__**

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Part 1**

Pada masa siang hari yang sedikit cerah itu, tepatnya di salah satu rumah bertingkat minimalis bernuansa ungu muda di salah satu perkomplekan kecil di Pulau Rintis, seorang wanita Muslimah berumur 30-an berpenampilan serba merah muda tengah duduk dengan tenang di tepian lantai teras rumahnya. Terus-menerus pandangannya tampak terfokus pada layar _smartphone_ di tangannya.

Entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan saat ini, namun yang diketahui sedari tadi pandangannya lebih banyak terfokus pada layar ponsel di genggamannya, dan sebagiannya tatkala ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain,, memandangi beberapa kendaraan-kendaraan serta beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan raya di depan rumahnya.

Dan nama wanita yang anggun nan alim tersebut, adalah Yaya. Wanita dengan nama lengkap _Yaya Yah Al-Farisshi_.

...

 ** _#Yaya's POV_**

Sedari tadi ku terus duduk di tepian lantai teras rumah bernuansa ungu ini. Pandanganku masih terfokus pada layar _smartphone_ di tanganku. Tatkala, sesekali pandanganku teralihkan oleh beberapa kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di pinggir jalan di depan rumahku. Dan juga beberapa orang yang berkebetulan lewat di depan rumahku, seraya mereka menyapaku dengan sopan dan disertai dengan sunggingan senyum keramahan.

oOoOoOo

Pandanganku masih terfokus pada layar ponsel di genggamanku. Aku terus menunggu dan menunggu, jikalau ada salah satu balasan pesan atau panggilan ataupun _chat_ yang aku kirimkan padanya .. Seorang pria yang sangat aku rindukan. Ia yang telah mendampingi hidupku selama ini. Ia yang sudah beberapa tahun ini tidak ku ketahui lagi kabarnya. Dan ia yang terus ku pikirkan setiap waktu. Suamiku,, Boboiboy.

Ya, itulah nama dari seseorang yang sangat aku harapkan berada bersamaku saat ini.

Sudah lima tahun lamanya ia pergi meninggalkanku, demi mengemban sebuah pekerjaan di sebuah kota yang sangat jauh. Salah satu kota yang terletak di salah satu negara Timur Tengah. Negara Mesir,, tepatnya pada daerah ibukota-nya, Kairo.

Dulu, selama tiga tahun pertama Boboiboy selalu rajin mengabari keadaan dirinya padaku. Menceritakan segala suka dan duka seputar pekerjaan yang ia emban disana. Mulai dari menelpon dengan sambungan jaringan luar negeri, saling bertukar SMS, _chatting_ di berbagai akun media sosial,, semuanya kami lakukan, hanya demi mempertahankan komunikasi serta ikatan kasih di antara kami. Antara aku dan Boboiboy.

... Namun, sejak mulai memasuki dua tahun ini, komunikasi antara aku dan Boboiboy semakin merenggang. Sudah dua tahun ini, Boboiboy tidak pernah lagi mengabari keadaan dirinya padaku. Nomor teleponnya yang biasa ku _calling_ tak pernah aktif lagi, SMS serta _chat_ di beberapa akun media sosial yang aku kirimi padanya juga tak pernah ia balas.

.. Dan sejak saat itulah, rasa kecemasan yang sangat besar mulai menuai dalam diriku. Aku memikirkan dirinya terus-menerus.

Mengapa dia tidak pernah mengabari keadaan dirinya lagi padaku? Apakah kegiatan dan urusan-urusannya di luar sana begitu padat, sehingga membuatnya lupa padaku? .. Ya Tuhan, kini semuanya ku serahkan padamu. Sebagai hamba-Mu yang hanya seorang manusia biasa, ku hanya bisa pasrah. Seraya terus berdoa untuk dirinya. Untuk Boboiboy.

" _Uhuk, uhuk ..._ "

Aku terbatuk pelan, ketika ku rasakan dadaku sedikit sesak beberapa saat.

Ah ya, aku melupakan satu hal .. Aku lupa bahwa saat ini kondisi kesehatanku sedang sangat buruk. Aku sadar, bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak seharusnya berada di luar, apalagi di saat keadaan cuaca yang mulai sedikit berangin mendung seperti ini.

Benar-benar mengganggu. Aku tidak menyukai kondisiku sekarang ini .. Penyakit yang telah bersarang dalam diriku selama dua setengah tahun ini. Penyakit yang bahkan sepertinya ku rasakan semakin akut.

 _Tuberkulosis_ , atau biasa disebut TBC.

Aku benci ini. Itu karena penyakit inilah, yang telah sukses menyita semua waktu-waktu yang sangat berharga dalam kehidupanku .. Hari-hari kerjaku sebagai seorang guru, serta waktu-waktuku sebagai seorang pembuat pesanan kue.

Kini semua itu hanya tinggal omongan belaka. Untuk seterusnya, aku tidak dapat lagi mewujudkan semua minatku tersebut. Sebab kondisiku saat ini yang mengharuskanku untuk lebih banyak beristirahat dan berobat secara teratur.

Jadi, selama dua tahun ini aku hanya bisa mengandalkan uang kiriman dari kedua orang tuaku saja. Uang yang aku minta dengan dalih untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hariku,, tanpa kuberitahukan alasan lainnya aku meminta —atau mungkin meminjam— uang dari mereka. Alasan memilukan, mengenai penyakit yang ku derita saat ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam kehidupan rumah tanggaku, kini aku terpaksa harus terus bergantung pada sebagian penghasilan kedua orang tuaku, yang keduanya sama-sama berprofesi sebagai seorang manager di sebuah perusahaan di Thailand.

.

oOoOoOo

" _Hmmmhh ..._ "

Aku menghela nafas pelan, dan menundukkan wajahku sedih. Untuk yang ke terakhir kalinya, aku kembali memandangi layar ponsel di genggamanku, berharap adanya panggilan masuk ataupun balasan pesan darinya. Namun nyatanya nihil.

" _Boboiboy ..._ "

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit aktivitas yang sia-sia ini mulai membuatku lelah. Aku mulai membangkitkan diri dari dudukku.

Ku rasakan sedikit nyeri pada persikuan lututku, sebagai akibat karena cara dudukku yang tidak benar dalam waktu yang sedikit lama tadi. Dan setelah merasa sedikit baikan, aku pun mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju dalam rumah. Mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang terasa semakin melemas ini.

...

 _CKLEKK_

Aku menutup pintu di belakangku, dan mulai menyandarkan diriku padanya. Aku menatap hampa pada suasana rumahku yang bernuansa ungu dan hijau muda yang kini hanya ku huni seorang diri. Benar-benar sangat sepi ..

Sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri, dan tiba-tiba pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah bingkai yang terletak di salah satu ruang kecil pada lemari TV di ruang tamu di depanku.

Tanpa berdiam diri lama, ku langsung menghampiri benda yang ku tuju. Ku raih benda yang berada tepat di depanku kini.

Bingkai biru ini, yang mana di dalamnya terselip sebuah foto yang berterakan gambar keluarga kecilku yang saling tersenyum dengan ria-nya di hadapan jepretan kamera .. Aku, Boboiboy, dan anak kami, yang kini sudah tenang dan bahagia di surga sana. Namanya ialah _Raka_ , dan ia masih berumur tiga tahun saat itu .. Jadi, intinya ini adalah foto keluarga kami yang pertama. Foto beberapa tahun lalu.

Aku hanya tersenyum sendu, ketika memandangi wajah-wajah ceria yang terpampang pada bingkai lama ini. Membiarkan segala memoriku mengenai kebersamaan di masa lalu ini terlintas dalam kepalaku, lagi.

"Raka ... Boboiboy ... " ucapku pelan.

 _TESS TESS_

Hanya perasaanku saja, atau apakah atap rumahku bocor sehingga air hujan merembes ke dalam rumahku? Karena tiba-tiba, aku melihat setitik cairan bening menetes pada permukaan kaca bingkai di tangan kiriku kini. Ah, tapi sepertinya tidak begitu .. Sebab sesungguhnya, tetesan benda bening ini, adalah,, air mataku sendiri.

Yah, seperti yang ku duga,, aku menangis.

..

Tidak ku sangka, bendungan air mata yang sedari tadi ku pertahankan pun akhirnya pecah. Semua beban pikiran dan perasaan ini, membuatku tak dapat lagi menahan benteng kesedihanku .. Ahh, benar-benar tak dapat tertahankan.

Aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan kananku seraya menutup rapat mataku sesaat,, berusaha menahan tangisan lirih ini sebelum mulai menjadi-jadi. Aku terus mengusap-usap air mata yang berlinang di pipiku, seraya terus menghisap cairan bening yang berusaha keluar dari kedua lubang hidungku. Oh, benar-benar tak dapat tertahankan.

 _DEGG_

" .. ?!.! ... Uhukk! Uhukk, uhukk ..!"

Oh, tidak. Mendadak tiba-tiba dadaku kembali terasa sesak. Disaat-saat seperti ini, aku tidak menyangka bahwa penyakitku akan kambuh lagi.

Sontak, aku langsung mengunci rapat mulutku dengan tangan kananku, berusaha menahan batuk yang semakin menjadi-jadi ini.

"Uhhuk, uhukk! .. Uuhuukk, Uhuukk ..!.!"

 ** _PRAANK!_**

Ya Allah, ini sangat menyakitkan. Semua rasa sakit yang amat sangat ini telah membuatku kehilangan kendali keseimbangan diriku. Hingga tanpa ku sadari, akhirnya aku menjatuhkan bingkai yang sedari tadi ku pegang.

Aku mencoba untuk menopang tubuhku yang gemetar pada sisi lemari TV di dekatku. Aku memaksakan diriku untuk mencoba menghentikan batuk-batukku yang sudah semakin parah ini. Masih dengan nafas yang tersengal, perlahan aku mencoba untuk membuka kedua tanganku yang sedari tadi mengunci rapat mulutku.

Dan ketika akhirnya mataku bisa menangkap gambaran nyata telapak tanganku yang gemetar, sungguh aku sangat menyesal ketika akhirnya sesuatu yang sangat tidak ingin ku lihat nyatanya kini tertampak jelas oleh kedua mataku ..

" _Ya Allah .. Darah?!_ " batinku, kaget.

"Uhukk, uhukk! Uuhukk, uhukk, uhuukk ..!"

Rasa sesak di dada yang diiringi dengan batuk yang semakin menjadi-jadi ini semakin tak dapat tertahankan olehku. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua rasa sakit ini.

Perlahan ku rasakan pandanganku mulai kabur. Ku lihat semua yang ada di depanku mulai tampak samar. Aku pasrah.

" _Boboiboy ..._ " batinku, lagi.

Ku rasakan tubuhku mulai melemas. Kini yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah membiarkan tubuhku yang melemas ini menjatuhkan dirinya perlahan, seraya membiarkan pandangan mataku yang terasa berat ku rasakan menutup perlahan. Gelap.

... Membiarkan alam bawah sadar datang menjemputku, dan membawaku ke dalamnya.

.

* * *

 ** _#Normal POV_**

Di sisi lain, seorang wanita dengan penampilan bernuansa biru kuning terlihat memasuki halaman rumah bernuansa ungu muda di depannya, bersama dengan sebuah motor _matic_ berwarna hitam kuning yang ia kendarai.

Setelah kemudian ia mendapatkan tempat yang tepat untuk memarkirkan motornya, wanita itu langsung mematikan mesin motornya, lalu mencabut kunci yang tertancap pada motornya.

Sang wanita pun langsung melepas helm feminim yang sedari tadi membungkus kepalanya. Menampilkan paras wajah oriental yang indah dengan mata bermanik biru samudra yang terlindungi oleh kacamata bundar berkerangka birunya, serta tak lupa dengan rambut sebahunya yang terhiaskan oleh bando yang senada dengan pakaiannya dan juga terkuncir _twintail_ belakang.

Tanpa berdiam diri lama, sang wanita langsung melangkahkan kaki rampingnya menuju pintu rumah di depannya. Menekan tombol pintu di sampingnya seraya berusaha memanggil sang pemilik rumah di dalamnya.

 _TING NONG_

"Selamat siang ... Yaaya ..?" panggil sang wanita pada sang pemilik rumah.

Yang mana si wanita yang bisa dikatakan tamu itu merupakan sang sahabat karib dari sang pemilik rumah yang ia panggil barusan. Dan nama si wanita ini, adalah _Ying_.

... ...

Merasa tak ada jawaban yang ia terima dari dalam rumah, Ying mencoba menekan tombol pintu sekali lagi, sembari mencoba memanggil lagi sang wanita yang tengah ingin ia kunjungi.

 _TING NONG_

"Selamat siang .. Yaaya? Kau dirumah ..?" serunya lagi.

... Sama seperti sebelumnya, hasilnya nihil.

Sekarang sedikit rasa kekesalan mulai muncul dalam diri sang wanita yang merupakan keturunan Cina tersebut. Raut wajahnya langsung berubah cemberut. Ia menghela nafas malas.

"Heuhh .."

Ying pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela rumah di dekatnya yang berkebetulan tengah terbuka lebar. Ia tampak ragu sesaat, sebab ia juga merasa bahwa sebenarnya mengintip-intip rumah orang lain itu merupakan tindakan yang tidak terpuji. Namun, sebab rasa penasaran yang sudah mulai memenuhi pikirannya, akhirnya Ying melanggar etika tersebut.

" ... ... Yayaa ..? Apa kau di dal— .. ?! .."

Ucapannya tertahan mendadak, ketika tiba-tiba sorot pandangan Ying mendapati sesuatu yang sukses membuatnya terkejut bercampur panik seketika. Kedua matanya membulat. Ia mengunci mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, ketika dilihatnya seseorang yang sangat ingin ia kunjungi nyatanya tengah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Yaya!" serunya, panik.

Tanpa menghiraukan lagi pantangan mengenai memasuki rumah orang lain tanpa izin, Ying pun langsung berpindah menuju pintu rumah Yaya yang tak jauh dari letak jendela tersebut.

Ia melepas cepat sandalnya, lalu segera ia meraih handel pintu di depannya.

"Ukh ..!"

Ying menggerutu kesal, ketika handel pintu yang tengah ia coba putar terasa sedikit macet, sehingga pintu yang ada di depannya tak dapat buka terbuka.

Berbagai macam umpatan terus-menerus Ying lampiaskan dalam hatinya, seraya ia terus mencoba memutar-mutar handel pintu di tangannya dengan paksa. Hingga kemudian ...

 ** _BRAAKK!_**

Dengan sedikit dobrakan paksa, akhirnya pintu yang telah sukses mengubahnya menjadi makhluk kesurupan sesaat tadi pun berhasil terbuka.

Tanpa berpikir lama Ying langsung memasuki rumah dan segera menemui sang sahabat berhijab pink yang tengah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan wajah dan kedua tangan yang sangat pucat dan berkeringat tersebut. Dan dengan cepat Ying langsung menarik wanita itu dalam pangkuannya.

"Yaya! Yaya!? Apa yang terjadi padamu?! .. Tolong sadarlah! Yayaa.. " serunya, sambil menggoyah pelan tubuh sang wanita yang bernama Yaya itu.

Namun usaha yang dilakukan Ying percuma, karena saat ini Yaya sudah terlanjur jauh di dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Tak lama pandangan Ying teralihkan pada sebuah bingkai yang sudah pecah kacanya di dekat Yaya yang tak sadarkan diri. Ia mengambil bingkai itu dan menatap bingung pada benda tersebut sesaat.

Ying meletak cepat bingkai foto yang telah sedikit hancur tersebut di dekatnya. Ia kembali menggoyah pelan tubuh Yaya, berusaha untuk membangunkannya lagi. Namun apa daya, usaha yang terus ia lakukan itu percuma.

" _Darah? ... Huh?! Jangan-jangan ..._ " gumam Ying kaget, ketika kemudian ia mendapati adanya gumpalan darah yang sedikit dan sudah mengering pada telapak tangannya.

Rasa cemas dalam hati Ying semakin menjadi-jadi, ketika akhirnya ia mengetahui darah apa itu sebenarnya. Sebagai seseorang yang telah menjadi sahabat karibnya sejak lama, Ying sudah tahu dengan jelas,, bahwa sahabat karibnya yang bernama Yaya ini, telah mengidap suatu penyakit akut yang di sebut TBC.

Tidak ingin memboros waktu, Ying langsung membangkitkan dirinya sembari ia membopoh tubuh lemas Yaya di sisi kirinya.

"Bertahanlah, Yaya .." ucap Ying pelan, sembari mulai berjalan menuju kamar Yaya yang berada tak jauh di dekat ruang tamu.

Untuk saat ini, tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan gadis berdarah Cina tersebut selain berharap pada Tuhan demi keselamatan sang gadis berumur yang tengah ia rangkul tersebut.

Yah, hanya itulah yang bisa ia harapkan untuk saat ini ..

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ** _Fyuuh, akhirnya Chapter 1 untuk fic. sad pertama Aniki kelar!_** ** _Dan ini masih Part 1-nya._**

 ** _Jadi, Chapter 1 ini terbagi menjadi dua bagian,, karna jumlah katanya yang udah lebih dr 6rb, jadinya terpaksa di-part ajaa utk chapter 1 ini. Dan karna dua part ini termasuk dlm satu chapter,, gak tanggung2 jadinya saya publish-nya multi-part deh._**

 ** _Kalo' utk Chapter slanjutnya,, kagak tau. Kmungkinan sih jugak bakalan bgitu._** ** _#ditembak_**

 ** _Aniki jugak bingung gih,, gimana pulak Aniki bisa dpt imajin yg beginian?! .. Nonton sinetron gk pernah, liat film2 drama yg kyak drama China, Korea, Jepang, Indo jugak jarang banget, bahkan nonton 'n baca2 anime2-manga yg genre-nya Shoujo, Romance jugak kyaknya cuma' sekali dua kali (karna emang gk sukak genre yg bgituan kalo' utk anime-manga. #dicekik),,_**

 ** _Tapi, yaa beginilah,, saya jugak kagak ngarti' .._** ** _Kalo' yang Aniki rasanin sih, kmungkinan karna Aniki-nya yg akhir2 ini jugak sering baca fic.2 dr_** _ **fandom BBB nih**_ ** _yg kebetulan ada genre Drama-nya yg nyempil. Jadinya bgini deh :v __** ** _#yaa,bisajadi_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Yaudah deh, gitu ajaa. Yg mau baca Part 2-nya, silahkan klik Next._**

.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**"Sungguh, Terima Kasih .."**

* * *

 _._

 _Disclaimer :_ _ **Boboiboy**_ _by_ _ **Animonsta Studios/Monsta _ Story**_ _by_ _ **Aniki-kun**_

 _Genre :_ _ **Drama, Hurt/Comfort,**_ _ & a bit of __**Friendship**_

 _WARNING! .._ _ **AR, AT, OOC(Med)**_ ** _, Future!Chara's, Typo(s), No Alien, No Super Power, alur ribet, 'Judul dan summary bisa saja melenceng dari isi ceritanya', etc._**

 ** __D.L.D.R__**

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Part 2**

oOoOoOo

 ** _CIIIIITTTT ... GUBRAAAKKK! !_**

 _Seketika seorang wanita berhijab pink yang tengah memasak itu pun menghentikan aktivitasnya, ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara kendaraan yang terdengar seperti berhenti mendadak akibat tabrakan._

 _Mengetahui hal itu, ia pun langsung berlari menuju pintu depan,, keluar untuk melihat siapa yang tengah mengalami kecelakaan yang tak jauh di depan seberangan jalan raya di depan rumahnya._

 _Namun sebelum sang wanita yang bernama Yaya itu pergi menuju lokasi kecelakaan, langkahnya yang masih berjarak tak jauh dari ambang pintu rumahnya yang terbuka lebar terhenti sesaat. Ia kembali melangkah menuju ambang pintu yang masih terbuka, dan memandang sekeliling area luas yang berdekatan dengan ruang tamu rumahnya tersebut,, mencari-cari seseorang yang sedari tadi seharusnya berada di sana. Seorang anak kecil pria yang sebelumnya tengah asyik memainkan bola sepak di area luas di sebelah ruang tamu tersebut. Dan sekarang ia sudah tak berada di tempat._

 _"Raka? ... Rakaa?" panggil Yaya._

 _Namun sang anak yang ia panggil Raka tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia merasakan jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang tak menentu._

 _Yaya membalikkan wajahnya ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang tak jauh di hadapannya,, memandang khalayak keramaian itu dengan tatapan takut._

 _" .. ?! .."_

 _Yaya membulatkan matanya kaget, ketika dilihatnya sebuah bola sepak bercorak hitam putih milik putranya tergeletak tak jauh dari kerumunan orang-orang yang berkumpul melihat peristiwa tersebut._

 _Sontak hal itu pun membuat kecemasan dalam hatinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang tak terkendali. Apa jangan-jangan ..._

 _"Ya Allah, semoga firasat burukku ini salah besar .." batinnya, sembari berlari menuju kerumunan warga sekitar di depannya._

 _Sesampainya disana, Yaya langsung mencoba menerobos kerumunan orang-orang,, melihat siapakah yang menjadi korban dalam kecelakaan tersebut._

 _"Permisi .. M-Maaf, permisi .."_

 _DEGG_

 _" .. ?! ! .. "_

 _Yaya langsung membujur kaku di tempat sesaat. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak tak fokus, ketika dilihatnya siapa sang korban sebenarnya dari kecelakaan maut itu .. Dan korban dari kecelakaan itu, tak lain dan tak bukan ialah sesosok manusia bertubuh kecil yang sudah dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Seseorang yang merupakan bagian penting dalam hidupnya. Dan orang itu, adalah .._

 _"RAKAAA ! !" teriak Yaya._

 _Yaya langsung merangkul sang korban yang ternyata merupakan putranya sendiri dalam pangkuannya. Kini emosi kesedihannya sudah tak dapat terkendalikan lagi. Dengan cepat kedua matanya langsung berlinangan air mata. Yaya menangis histeris, seraya terus memeluk tubuh lemas sang anak yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dan berlumuran darah tersebut._

 _" .. Ya Allah, mengapa kau jadi seperti ini?! ... Hiks,, Raka, bangun Raka. Ibu mohon! Rakaa! ... Hiks, hiks .. Ya Allaah! Hiks, hiks ..." isaknya, sembari menggoyah pelan tubuh tak berdaya itu, lalu menariknya kembali dalam pelukannya._

 _Tak lama berselang, seorang pria berkemeja biru muda dan berdasi cokelat yang merupakan sang suami dari Yaya datang menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah menyaksikan korban dari kecelakaan tersebut._

 _"Ada apa ini?_ — _"_

 _DEGG_

 _" .. ?! ! ... "_

 _Sama seperti Yaya, sang pria yang bernama Boboiboy itu langsung terbujur kaku sesaat. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak tak fokus, ketika dilihatnya sang istri yang tengah memeluk sang korban bertubuh kecil yang berlumuran darah tersebut seraya menangis histeris. Ia mengenali sosok tubuh kecil yang tengah di dekap oleh istrinya tersebut. Sebab ia juga merupakan seseorang yang juga memiliki ikatan erat dengan sang korban kecelakaan maut tersebut._

 _"Masya Allah .. Rakaa! !" serunya, langsung mendekatkan diri pada Yaya yang tengah menangis tak terkendali tersebut._

 _"Apa yang terjadi dengan Raka!? Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini?! .." tanya Boboiboy, panik._

 _Hanya gelengan pelan bercampur tangis dari Yaya, yang Boboiboy dapatkan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan kepanikannya._

 _Tak ingin berdiam diri lama, Boboiboy langsung membangkitkan dirinya dan mulai memandangi orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan._

 _"Seseorang, tolong bantu kami membawa anak kami ke rumah sakit! Aku mohon! .." pintanya._

 _Kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah di ajak bicara oleh Boboiboy hanya diam membisu dan saling pandang pada orang-orang di dekat mereka. Tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berani membuka suaranya disaat-saat yang sangat genting seperti itu._

 _"Aku mohon pada kalian. Dia anak kami! Dia harus segera dirawat .. Tolonglah!" pintanya lagi, dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar seperti hampir menangis._

 _Masih sama seperti tadi, tak ada yang berani angkat bicara pada Boboiboy._

 _.. Hingga kemudian, seorang pria paruh baya berkemeja kotak-kotak biru putih terlihat menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah mengelilingi Boboiboy dan Yaya yang bersama sang anak yang sudah dalam kondisi memilukan tersebut. Dan kemudian, orang itu pun mulai angkat bicara._

 _"Aku akan membantu kalian membawa anak itu ke rumah sakit. Ayo ikut saya ke mobil .."_

 _Setitik rasa lega muncul dalam diri Boboiboy. Ia mengangguk cepat, mengetahui ketika akhirnya ada seseorang yang bersedia membantunya, dan ia langsung menerimanya._

 _Walaupun sebenarnya, tanpa ia maupun Yaya ketahui sebelumnya, bahwa orang yang akan menolongnya itu ternyata adalah sang pengemudi mobil berjenis jeep yang telah menabrak anak mereka, Raka, beberapa menit lalu._

 _"Hhh .. Baiklah, Pak. Terima kasih"_

 _Boboiboy berbalik ke arah Yaya yang masih menangis terisak sembari masih merangkul Raka, dan ia langsung mendekatkan diri padanya._

 _"Kita harus cepat membawa Raka ke rumah sakit. Aku yang akan membawanya. Kau juga ikut. Ayo, Yaya .."_

 _Dengan hati-hati Boboiboy mencoba untuk menggendong tubuh pucat tak berdaya yang penuh luka terbuka tersebut._

 _Dan dengan cepat Boboiboy bersama dengan Yaya segera berlari ke arah mobil sang penolong yang berada agak jauh dari keramaian itu, dengan Raka berada dalam gendongannya._

 _"Bertahanlah, Raka. Kami sayang padamu .. Kami mohon, tetaplah hidup!" ucap Boboiboy, sambil masih berlari._

 _... ..._

 _Detik demi detik, dan menit demi menit yang telah terlewatkan hari itu, semuanya berjalan seolah-olah semua itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi mimpi belaka. Namun, dipikirkan beberapa kali pun, tetap saja bahwa semua yang telah terjadi pada hari itu bukanlah mimpi,, semua itu ialah 'nyata'. Dan hal yang disebut kenyataan itu,, benar-benar sangat menyakitkan._

—

 _Di sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit .._

 _Dua insan berstatus suami istri yang bernama Boboiboy-Yaya itu masih tidak percaya, dengan semuanya yang telah mereka alami hari itu._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya dalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka, dengan rasa berat hati yang amat sangat, sebuah kenyataan yang selanjutnya akan menjadi sepotong memori pahit dalam otak mereka harus mereka dapatkan hari itu._

 _Kenyataan,, bahwa buah hati tercinta mereka yang bernama lengkap 'Muhammad Raka' itu, telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Pergi menuju dunia yang lebih indah, meninggalkan dua sosok orang dewasa yang telah menjaga dan merawatnya dengan penuh cinta selama ini, walaupun hanya sebatas usianya yang masih menginjak tiga tahun itu._

 _Sepasang pasutri itu masih terpaku dalam ruangan putih tersebut,, berdiri di hadapan sang anak yang kini terbaring tak bernyawa di sebuah ranjang rawat jalan, dengan seluruh tubuh kecilnya yang telah tertutupi kain putih._

 _Benar-benar suatu pemandangan yang sangat menyayat hati._

 _"Aku tidak percaya, dia akan pergi mendahului kita .." ucap Boboiboy, sambil masih merangkul pundak sang istri di sampingnya._

 _" .. Ini semua salahku. Salahku, karena telah menjadi Ibu yang lalai. Aku yang telah membuat semuanya menjadi seperti ini ... Aku wanita yang tidak berguna" ucap Yaya pelan, dengan suara yang bergetar._

 _Berlahan cairan bening yang sukses membuat kedua matanya sembab itu pun kembali memenuhi matanya, setelah sebelumnya Yaya sudah terdiam dari tangisan memilukannya._

 _Yaya memejamkan matanya sesaat, ketika akhirnya cairan bening yang disebut air mata itu mulai mengalir melintasi kedua pipinya._

 _"Hikss .."_

 _Yaya menjatuhkan dirinya dengan lutut yang mendarat lebih dulu,, terjatuh di hadapan sang anak yang telah berstatus mayat tersebut. Ia mulai meremas kain putih yang menutupi anaknya tersebut dengan satu tangannya, lalu kepala berhijabnya ia sandarkan pada permukaan ranjang yang masih tersisa sedikit._

 _"Raka ... Hikss, hikss ... Maafkan Ibu .." lirihnya._

 _"Dia sudah tenang di alam sana. Kita harus tabah melewati semua ini, Yaya .."_

 _Yaya tidak membalas ucapan sang suami. Ia masih saja bergelut dengan tangisan lirihnya,, masih bergelut dengan rasa kehilangan yang amat sangat menusuk hatinya itu._

 _Walaupun sesungguhnya Yaya memang bisa mengikhlaskan kepergian anak semata wayangnya itu. Namun tetap saja, ia masih tidak kuasa untuk menghadapi semua itu. Ia merasa frustasi dengan dirinya sendiri, yang beranggapan bahwa semua ini terjadi akibat dirinya yang lalai._

 _"Aa-haargh ..! Hiks, hikss ... ... Rakaaa! Hiks, hikss .." isaknya, dengan suara yang tercekat._

 _..._

oOoOoOo

 ** _#Yaya's POV_**

 _*open eyes*_ _ "Uhh ..?"

Seketika ku membuka kedua mataku, ketika akhirnya aku menyadari suatu hal yang sudah terngiang dalam alam bawah sadarku beberapa saat lalu.

Aku hanya tidak menyangka, bahwa salah satu ingatan yang telah menjadi trauma permanen dalam hatiku akan menjelma menjadi sebuah mimpi dalam alam bawah sadarku. Mimpi yang mungkin bisa aku nyatakan,, mimpi buruk. Aku benci itu.

Dengan cepat aku mendudukkan diriku yang terbaring sebelumnya. Peluh dingin yang mengalir deras di setiap permukaan kulit tubuhku, serta deru nafasku yang sedikit tersengal. Semuanya itu bisa ku rasakan dengan jelas.

Aku mulai mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar, mencoba mengenali dimana aku sekarang .. Tempat tidur yang nyaman, selimut tebal, lalu pancaran cahaya kuning remang-remang yang berasal dari lampu tidur di langit-langit. Ini,, kamarku? .. T-Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

"Emmhhz .."

Aku tersentak kecil, ketika aku baru menyadari ada seseorang di dekatku yang tengah menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya yang dalam posisi terduduk. Dia seorang wanita, dan aku bisa mengenali dengan cepat siapa wanita ini. Dia, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabat karibku, Ying.

Namun yang menjadi pertanyaanku,, bagaimana bisa dia berada disini? Apa jangan-jangan ...

" .. Kau sudah sadar, Yaya?" ucap Ying, akhirnya tersadar dari tidurnya.

Aku terdiam sembari menatapnya dengan bingung sesaat, sebelum akhirnya aku menjawab.

"Ehmm, iyah .. Rasanya, aku sudah agak lama juga terlelap. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk bangun (^_^) " balasku, tak lupa dengan menyunggingkan senyuman hangat yang selalu menjadi kebiasaanku.

"Hmm,, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Yaya .."

"Kalau begitu, ini .. Silahkan kau minum dulu. Kau kelihatan gerah" lanjutnya, sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih padaku.

Ying mencoba untuk membantu meminumkan segelas air itu padaku. Namun dengan cepat aku langsung meraih gelas berisi air minum yang sudah hampir mendekati mulutku itu,, berinisiatif agar aku meminumnya sendiri saja.

"Ehmm, terima kasih, Ying. Aku bisa sendiri .." balasku.

Aku pun langsung meminum segelas air putih di tanganku. Setelah ku rasakan sudah lebih baik, aku berhenti meminum. Ku berikan segelas air yang sudah tersisa setengah itu pada Ying, memperantarakannya agar meletakkan gelas itu pada meja kecil yang berada tepat di sebelah kiri ranjang tempat aku terduduk saat ini.

Aku mengambil bantal lain yang berada di sebelahku, lalu menegakkan bantal tersebut pada sandaran tempat tidurku. Aku memundurkan diriku sembari masih terduduk, dan kemudian mulai menyandarkan tubuhku yang terasa tak bertenaga ini pada bantal empuk dibelakangku.

"Ahh .."

Berlahan ku pejamkan kedua mataku,, berusaha untuk meringankan tubuhku dari segala kelelahan yang ku rasakan hari ini.

"... Ehmmmh, Yaya .. " panggil Ying.

"Hmm?" .. Aku membuka mataku, ketika ku dengar Ying memanggilku.

"Ehmmmh .. Maafkan aku yaa, yang telah memasuki rumahmu tanpa izin. Terlebih lagi, aku telah memasuki kamar pribadi kau dan Boboiboy ini. Aku merasa sangat tidak sopan .." ucapnya takut-takut.

" _*smile*_ Ahh, tidak apa-apa kok, Ying. Asalkan yang memasuki rumahku adalah kau, aku menjamin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu kau bermaksud baik .."

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, karena kau telah menolongku .. Aku ingat, aku pingsan di dekat ruang tamu beberapa saat lalu. Dan sekarang, ku sadari aku sudah berada di atas tempat tidurku. Aku yakin, sepertinya kau yang telah membawaku ke sini. Kau sudah berusaha keras untuk ini .. Sungguh, terima kasih, Ying .."

"Ahhahah, tak apa lah, Yaya. Bukankah itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan kita, untuk saling tolong menolong? Kita kan sudah lama menekuni kebiasaan itu, kau tahu .."

" _*chuckle* Fufufu_.. Ya, kau benar"

Suasana antara aku dan Ying mulai hening. Untuk sesaat tak ada yang mulai membuka percakapan.

Aku menolehkan wajahku ke kiri, memandangi jam digital di meja kecil di sebelahku. Itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 p.m.

.. Tapi, tunggu dulu,, 'pukul 9 p.m'? Itu berarti, ini sudah malam? Jadi, sebenarnya aku sudah terlelap selama beberapa jam? Ahh, benar-benar tak ku rasakan. Sedari tadi ku terbangun, aku mengira bahwa ini masih sore. Tapi ternyata, ini sudah malam. Oh, betapa linglungnya aku.

"Oh, aku tidak menyangka bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam. Padahal, sejak aku terbangun tadi aku merasa bahwa ini masih sore .. Hari ini waktu berjalan sangat cepat, yaa" ucapku, memulai percakapan.

"Yah, yang namanya seseorang yang tengah pingsan itu, pasti selalu lupa akan waktu. Begitu juga yang terjadi denganmu, Yaya .. Itu sudah menjadi hal yang wajar .."

"Ahahh, benar juga yaa .."

"Heuhh, jika saja bukan karena diriku yang tengah berhalangan saat ini, mungkin aku akan segera beranjak dari tempatku. Teringat sebab aku belum menunaikan ibadah wajibku .. Tapi, untuk beberapa hari ke depan, sepertinya aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, tanpa perlu memikirkan kelalaianku akan ibadah .."

"Ya. Kau bisa melakukan hal itu, untuk beberapa hari ini .."

" ... Oh iya, Ying. Ehmm, mana suamimu?"

" _Fang_ yaa? .. Ah, hari ini dia pergi ke gedung olahraga untuk melatih para atlet basket muda yang akan mengikuti turnamen bola basket nasional seminggu lagi. Aku yakin, dia akan sangat lelah hari ini .. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku sudah menelponnya bahwa saat ini aku ada dirumahmu. Yah, asalkan ia tahu bahwa aku ada disini, dia tak perlu cemas akan diriku. Jadi, tidak apa .."

"Setelah ia selesai nanti, kemungkinan dia juga akan datang kesini. Tapi entahlah, bisa saja dia lebih memilih untuk langsung pulang ke rumah saja .." lanjutnya.

"Ahahh, sudah pasti dia akan lebih memilih untuk datang kesini menjemputmu .."

"Tapi, aku bawa motor kok. Jadi aku bisa pulang sendiri .. Aku bukan anak kecil _wo_ "

" _Fufufu_ .. Yah, yah. Terserah kau saja"

Untuk saat ini aku bisa merasakan jiwaku sedikit tentram. Mungkin karena obrolan ringanku dengan Ying, hingga akhirnya suasana hatiku bisa jadi seperti ini. Sebab, entah kenapa aku memang selalu merasa lebih baik jika sudah bercakap-cakap dengan gadis berdarah Tionghoa di dekatku ini.

Dibandingkan dengan kerabat kerja, para tetangga, bahkan sanak saudaraku sendiri,, entah kenapa Ying adalah salah seorang yang paling nyaman berada di dekatku, selain suamiku, Boboiboy. Aku bisa dengan bebas mengungkapkan segala isi hati dan pikiranku padanya, tanpa perlu aku khawatir bahwa ia akan membeberkannya pada siapapun (Yah, mungkin pengecualian untuk Fang yang merupakan suaminya sendiri) .. Itu karena aku sangat percaya, bahwa Ying adalah seorang wanita yang jujur dan baik hati. Walaupun, ia adalah seorang non-Muslim.

Dia benar-benar salah seorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Dialah yang selalu membuatku merasa kuat, untuk menjalankan semua cobaan pahit ini.

Penyakitku, dan rasa kesepianku karena tak kunjung kembalinya Boboiboy .. Yah, asalkan ada Ying di dekatku, aku percaya aku bisa sanggup melewati lika-liku kehidupan ini.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja, Yaya. Aku khawatir, jika sewaktu-waktu penyakitmu akan kambuh lagi .." ucap Ying, ketika ia melihatku memegangi dadaku yang tidak terasa sesak. Ia menggenggam lembut tangan kiriku.

Lihat, dia bahkan sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Bukannya aku merasa besar kepala karena telah diperhatikan olehnya .. Aku hanya merasa bersyukur, karena telah mendapatkan seorang teman yang amat sangat baik padaku. Hidupku terasa sangat beruntung, karena terdapat dirinya di dalamnya. Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar sangat berterima kasih untuk itu.

Aku pun mencoba untuk menuruti perkataannya. Dengan hati-hati ku langsung kembali membaringkan diriku. Ying berdiri, lalu ia menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut tebal hingga batas dada.

Baiklah, dan sekarang aku sudah dalam posisi nyaman untuk beristirahat. Tapi Ying ..

"Ying, sebaiknya kau segera pulang saja. Akan sangat berbahaya bagimu jika kau pulang terlalu larut malam .." pintaku padanya.

Ying menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap disini. Aku sudah memutuskan, kalau untuk beberapa hari ke depan aku akan selalu ada disisimu, sampai kondisimu benar-benar pulih .. Aku ingin menjaga sahabat baikku. Ihihh (^_^) " balasnya, sambil kemudian melontarkan senyuman unjuk giginya yang imut.

"Errh,, tapi, bagaimana dengan Fang?"

"Ouhh, ayolah, Yaya .. Bukannya aku sudah mengatakannya? Selama Fang tahu bahwa aku ada disini, ia jadi tak perlu khawatir akan diriku. Sebab ia yakin, disini aku aman bersamamu .. Sudahlah, Yaya. Jangan dipikirkan lagi, yaa"

" _*smile*_ Ehmm, baiklah kalau begitu .."

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang, kau harus tidur. Jangan berbuat yang macam-macam lagi"

Huh?

"Hahh,, iyah, iyah .."

Sebelum aku mulai memejamkan mata, aku menolehkan wajahku pada meja kecil di sampingku. Tangan kiriku terulur, meraih ponselku yang terletak di meja itu.

"Ying .." panggilku, sambil menyodorkan ponsel di tangan kananku.

Tangan kanan,, ya, tentu saja. Karena aku tahu, bahwa memberikan sesuatu pada seseorang dengan tangan kiri itu merupakan etika yang tidak sopan.

"Huh? Ada apa? .. Kau ingin aku menelpon Fang?" gumamnya bingung.

"Tidak, bukan itu. Aku hanya meminta padamu,, tolong putarkan satu lagu yang bagus dari daftar lagu di ponselku. Lagu yang mungkin bisa menjadi penghantar tidur untukku, dan lagu yang bisa memberikan mimpi indah untukku malam ini .. Bisa kan?"

" ... Oh, baiklah" balasnya, sambil menerima ponsel ditanganku.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat, sembari menunggu Ying menemukan satu lagu yang bagus untukku.

"Bagaimana dengan lagu ini, Yaya? Dengarkanlah .."

Tak lama setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ying menekan tombol ' _Play_ ' pada layar bening ponselku.

... Sebuah alunan musik yang lembut terpancar melalui _speaker_ ponselku. Suara petikan gitar yang merdu ini,, aku mengenali lagu ini. Ini lagu kesukaanku. Aku juga sering memutar lagu ini ketika aku akan tertidur di malam hari. Karena alunan musik dan liriknya yang tenang, yang terdengar seperti _lullaby_ untukku. Aku menyukainya.

Aku tidak menyangka, Ying telah memilihkan lagu yang sangat tepat untukku.

"Ini lagu yang bagus. Aku menyukainya. Terima kasih, Ying .."

" _*smile*_ ... "

...

 _I remember tears streaming down your face._

 _When I said I'll never let you go._

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light._

...

Tiap-tiap lirik lagu yang terlontar dari lagu ini, dipadukan dengan suara lembut nan merdu seorang wanita yang menyanyikan lagu ini .. Benar-benar menenangkan hatiku.

...

 _I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"._

 _But all that's dead and gone and past tonight .._

...

Ketika aku telah mengetahui lirik selanjutnya dari lagu ini, perlahan ku mencoba untuk menutup mataku. Mencoba untuk dapat beristirahat dengan tenang malam ini.

Seperti apa yang tersiratkan dalam lagu ini .. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Takkan ada seorang pun yang akan menyakitiku, dalam dunia mimpi yang akan ku tuju. Aku akan merasa terjaga dengan ini.

...

 _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down._

 _You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now._

 _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

...

Mimpi indah yang akan menyenangkan hatiku. Hanya itulah yang bisa aku harapkan untuk saat ini. Aku hanya berharap bahwa mimpi yang akan ku dapatkan nanti bukanlah mimpi buruk seperti sebelumnya. Mimpi yang hanya akan membuat hatiku tersakiti .. Aku berharap itu tidak akan terjadi lagi.

Yah, jangan sampai terjadi ..

.

* * *

 ** _#NormalPOV_**

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Yaya pun tertidur dengan lelapnya. Melihat hal itu, Ying tersenyum.

Ia masih duduk di kursinya, dengan sebuah ponsel yang masih memutar lagu yang sama secara berulang-ulang.

 _DRRTT .. DRRTT .._

Ying tersentak, ketika ia merasakan tiba-tiba ponsel di dalam saku celana birunya bergetar. Ying segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, melihat pemberitahuan apa yang tersampaikan pada ponselnya. Apakah itu panggilan masuk, ataukah SMS yang masuk.

Ying memandangi layar ponselnya yang masih bergetar. Terterakan ' _Panggilan masuk_Fang_ ' pada layar ponselnya.

Merasa tidak ingin mengganggu kenyamanan Yaya, Ying memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar itu saja.

Ia meletakkan ponsel Yaya yang masih menyala _mp3_ -nya itu di meja, lalu dengan tetap menjaga ketentraman Ying berjalan keluar dari kamar Yaya, dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut dengan hati-hati.

Ying mulai mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa panjang di ruang tamu rumah Yaya, dan mulai mengangkat panggilan masuk pada telefonnya.

"Halo? .. Ada apa, Fang?"

 _"Kau masih dirumah Yaya, kah? .. Bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?"_ tanya seorang pria di sana, yang kini suaranya terdengar melalui telepon Ying.

"Dia udah sedikit lebih baik. Tapi tetap saja, dia masih harus memperbanyak istirahat .."

Sementara itu, sang pria bersurai violet dan berkacamata senada yang kini sedang berkomunikasi dengan Ying itu tengah berdiri di pinggir pintu mobil sedan hitamnya yang masih terparkir di dekat kafe kecil yang ia kunjungi beberapa waktu lalu. Kaos _jersey_ bernuansa putih hitam merah, jaket _sport_ hoodie berlambang _Nike_ bernuansa violet dan putih krem yang tidak terzip, celana ponggol hitam, dan juga sebuah _sportbag_ hitam bertuliskan ' _SEIRIN_ ' yang ia jinjing di bahu kirinya .. Semua properti yang di pakainya itu benar-benar melengkapi penampilannya yang sangat olahragawan tersebut.

"Hmm, begitu yaa .." balas Fang singkat.

 _"Dan lalu, bagaimana dengan kegiatanmu disana,, Fang?"_

"Aku baru saja selesai memberikan pelatihan pada para atlet basket itu. Dan sekarang, aku berencana untuk pergi ke tempatmu saja sekarang ini .. Ke rumah Yaya"

 _"Jadi, kau akan kesini? Baiklah. Aku menunggumu .."_

Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat. Dan kemudian ..

" _Ying?_ "_"Fang?"

"Uhh?"

Ying terkejut kecil, ketika suaranya yang tengah memanggil nama Fang bertubrukan dengan suara sang pria yang merupakan suaminya itu yang tengah memanggil namanya.

" _Oh, baiklah. Kau duluan .._ " tawar Fang.

"Ehmmm .. Fang?"

 _"Hmm?"_

"Mengenai Yaya .. Aku menyarankan, bagaimana kalau dia kita bawa ke rumah sakit saja? Agar dia bisa sekalian dirawat intensif disana .. Sebab, melihat kondisi kesehatannya yang semakin menurun, aku jadi tak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkannya"

"Hehh .. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kita sependapat. Awalnya, aku juga ingin mengatakan padamu hal yang demikian. Tapi tidak ku sangka, kau sudah mengemukakannya lebih dulu .." balas Fang.

 _"Jadi, kau setuju?"_

"Tentu saja. Jika itu demi membantu sahabat seperjuangan, sudah pasti aku akan melakukannya .."

 _"Ihhihih, kau ini. Bisa saja .. Aku harap kau melakukan itu bukan karena ingin dikatakan dermawan dan tidak sombong, sehingga setelah itu kau berpikir kau akan 'populer' karena itu .. "_ canda Ying.

"Kau pikir aku seburuk itu? Tega sekali kau .."

 _"Ihhihih, bercanda loh"_

Keadaan kembali hening sebentar.

" ... Oh ya. Mengenai kedua orang tua Yaya— " ucap Ying, kembali memulai percakapan.

 _"_ — _Aku sudah menghubungi mereka. Mereka bilang mereka akan mengunjungi Yaya besok .." sela Fang._

"Oh, jadi begitu .. Lalu, apakah mereka ada bilang bahwa mereka akan menginap?"

"Hmm, entahlah. Aku rasa tidak ada .. Tapi, mengenai itu aku yakin mereka pasti akan menginap, walaupun hanya sampai dua atau tiga hari saja. Sebab, mereka bilang pekerjaan mereka di perusahaan bulan ini sangat padat .. Itu sebabnya mereka tidak memiliki waktu luang banyak bersama anak mereka. Yang bahkan tanpa mereka ketahui sampai sekarang, bahwa ternyata anak mereka telah mengidap penyakit akut yang sudah berlangsung sangat lama .."

 _"Hmm, aku benar-benar kasihan pada mereka .. Aku masih tidak mengerti, mengapa Yaya masih tidak mau memberitahukan kedua orangtuanya mengenai kondisi buruknya itu?"_ ucap Ying.

"Yah, aku pun masih belum paham jelas mengenai hal itu sampai sekarang. Itu memang sudah menjadi salah satu sifat khasnya, tanpa ia sadari .. Keras kepala. Bukankah dia memang selalu begitu? Dia tidak ingin jika semua orang mengkhawatirkannya. Dia selalu beranggapan bahwa dia itu bukan gadis lemah .. " balas Fang.

 _"Ya, kau benar. Dia memang selalu seperti itu .. Tapi, kira-kira mau sampai kapan Yaya akan terus begitu?"_

"Entahlah. Soal itu sih, terserah padanya .."

Keadaan kembali hening sesaat.

"Ehmmmh .. Ya sudah deh. Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kamarnya Yaya lagi, yaa. Sembari aku menunggu kedatanganmu kesini .."

 _"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat malam, 'Qin'ai' .."_

"Ya, selamat malam, ' _Qin'ai de_ ' .." balas Ying, kemudian menekan tombol merah pada layar ponselnya, mengakhiri komunikasinya dengan sang suami.

Ying pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kembali menuju kamar Yaya. Berlahan, Ying membuka pintu kayu bercat putih krem di depannya.

...

Dalam hati Ying merasa bersyukur, ketika dilihatnya sang sahabat karib ternyata masih pada posisi tidurnya yang nyaman.

Ying melangkah perlahan menuju kursi berjaganya disamping Yaya, dan mulai mendudukinya. Sesaat ia menolehkan wajahnya pada ponsel Yaya yang masih memainkan sebuah lagu yang sama itu di atas meja. Ying berniat meraih ponsel itu, untuk mematikan _music player_ yang masih menyala di dalamnya.

Tetapi kemudian, ia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut. Gadis Cina itu beranggapan bahwa ia masih ingin mendengarkan sebuah lagu yang juga merupakan lagu kesukaannya itu, sama seperti Yaya. Ying juga menginginkan agar lagu tersebut bisa menjadi penghantar tidurnya juga malam ini.

Ying melipat kedua tangannya pada sisi ranjang yang masih tersisa sedikit di dekat Yaya, lalu ia mulai menyandarkan kepala bersurai hitamnya itu pada tangannya.

Ying mencoba untuk menghayati alunan lagu yang sudah pada bait _reff_ kedua tersebut. Ia terus memandangi wajah terlelap sang gadis berumur di dekatnya itu dengan tatapan iba.

Ia meraih tangan kiri Yaya yang terasa hangat, menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

" _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound .._ " alunnya lembut, sembari kemudian ia mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Terhanyut dalam alunan lagu yang menenangkan hati tersebut.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

.

* * *

 **A/N (Part 2) :**

 ** _Fyuuh, akhirnya Chapter 1 untuk fic. sad pertama Aniki kelar!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Ugh, Aniki emang orang yang tak guna! Padahal project Special Story-nya Aniki di fic. 'Apa Kata (Makcik) Yaya?' masih belum finish. Tapi sekarang, udah malah update fic. baru lagi. Isinya adegan nangis2 pulak. #ApaIya?!_**

 ** _Hyaah, habis mau gimana lagi? Soalnya, imajin saya mengenai ini bener2 mentok,, dan ini gak bisa di tunda2. #sepertinya _ Karna kalo' ntar nih imajin yang jarang2 ini ditunda2, bakalan keburu hilang dah dari benak otak kanan saya. #pLak!_**

 ** _Jadi, bagi kalian yg baca fic. Aniki yg "Apa Kata (Makcik) Yaya?", khususnya yg bagian SpeStor.-nya,, dengan sangat berat hati Aniki nyatakan kalau lanjutan dr fic. itu harus di delay dulu, sampai fic. sad yang kemungkinan akan berlangsung 3-6 shots ini finish sepenuhnya._**

 ** _Dan untuk slanjutnya .. Sungguh, Aniki mohon maaf sekali,, karna udah menjadi author newbie payah yang suka PHP-in kalian. Saya ngerasa udah jadi pembohong untuk kalian._**

 ** _Aniki benar-benar mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, atas kebodohan dan ketidaktepatan Aniki dalam menepati janji._** ** _Sungguh, gomennasai_ _T_T_**

 ** _#bungkuk2,sambil,nangis_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Dah deh, segitu saja curhatan saya yang tidak penting itu ,u_u,_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _NB:_**

 ** _\- Oh yah! Tadi disana ada beberapa istilah asing nyempil :_ _Qin'ai/Qin'ai de (Bahasa Cina) = 'My Dear/Darling'_**

 ** _\- Trus, ada yg selingan lagu tadi,, mungkin bagi yang belum tau. Itu lagu 'Safe and Sound, by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars' #udah,tau -_-_**

 _Okay! See you on the next chapter_

.


End file.
